Dawn Of The Dark Side
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: May contain spoilers from BH. Grace has been kidnapped and Lola doesn't want to let her go. Meanwhile, Connor has been struggling with the soul-destroying news that he is not human. Everyhing is not as it appears to be. Someone is playing games.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter One**

A young woman, with raven-black hair and icy-blue eyes silently moved through the shadows. She took care in avoiding the moons silvery light, as her bear feet once again made contact with he red-painted deck of _The Nocturne._

"Grace," A soft voice called out, into the cold darkness of the night. "Gracie! The feast is about to start, you _do not_ want to be late!" The voice rang out, louder than before, as the exasperated women strode out onto the deck.

With the speed of a cheetah, the woman with ice-blue eyes jumped out from the shadows. Her hair whipped around her face, as she sent a hard kick to _The Nocturnes_ part-time figurehead's head.

No sound was made, as the soundless-attacker caught the older woman's body, before it hit the hard wooden surface. Quietly, the dark-haired foe laid the unconscious lady down in the shadows, before standing up.

A smirk tugged at her lips, as her long hair shimmered in the moons light, before shortening into a short bob, black locks of hair morphing into striking-blonde. Stealing the beautiful figurehead's image.

It was time to make her move.

---

The donors sat opposite their Vampirate partners, chatting together quietly as the soft music continued to flow. Grace Tempest sat opposite the Vampirate guru, Mosh Zu, her emerald green eyes searching the packed room.

"I wonder where Darcy could be, it's not like her to be late." Mosh Zu commented, in a low voice, also looking around feast-room. There was still no sign of the said woman.

"I wouldn't worry; Darcy is known to have a bottomless closet. She's most likely choosing an outfit to wear." Grace replied calmly, while fiddling with long strands of her auburn hair. "She always wants to look her best on feast-night."

Nodding, the Vampirate guru rubbed his shaven head, a small smiling tugging at his lips. "Here she is now," His female companion followed his gaze, and sure enough, Miss Flotsam was sitting opposite her donor partner. She looked stunning, as usual. She wearing a beautiful navy-coloured cocktail dress, her tidy nails painted black, and she wore minimal make-up.

The feast continued, in its normal fashion. The donors eating the delightful food that cook had made for them, and then returning to their cabins, with their Vampirate partners, where the sharing would begin.

But all the while, Grace Tempest could not shake off that something was wrong, very wrong. The auburn-haired teenager padded silently back to her cabin, which was right next door to the Captain's. But he had not yet returned from sanctuary.

"Hello, Miss Tempest." The coldness in her friend's voice startled her, even more so than the way she had been addressed. Spinning around, Grace came face to face with the part-time figurehead.

"Darcy..." A shiver ran up the young girl's spine, as shocking blonde hair grow rapidly, while black streaks ran from the blonde roots, becoming the dominant colour. Deep Brown eyes flickered with orange and red flames briefly, before changing to iciest blue.

"Who are you?" Grace's voice quivered slightly, as her eyes trained onto the mysterious woman's sharp incisors. Her head was spinning, as she realised how much danger she was in, once more. The woman was a _vampire!_ She certainly wasn't a crew member of The Nocturne either.

The older woman drew closer, bearing her fangs, as her eyes changed to black, flames dancing within them. "I'm your worst nightmare, Gracie!" She giggled, as she trapped her pray within her arms. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, long eyelashes casting a shadow on her high cheekbones. "If you so much as squeak, I'll kill you. Is that clear, little girl?"

Before anything else could be said, Lorcan Furey burst into the room, followed by Darcy-The _real_ Darcy. "Let her go now," Lorcan ordered his tone low and menacing. However, his demand was ignored, as the foe laughed malevolently, vanishing in a thick, black mist.

A last harsh whisper was heard, before the room fell silent, "_You should talk to your wife with respect, Lorcan..." _

The whole room was silent. Not one word was exchanged from either of the two Vampirates. Grace was gone. Now, how were they going to get her back? Darcy turned to her long-haired friend, closing her wide, dark-brown eyes. _Did he know anything about the mysterious woman that took their friend?_ The part-time figurehead thought he did.

"Okay...Lorcan, I need you to talk to me. I know you're a private person, but I need to you to tell me everything." Pausing, she took a deep, shuddering breath." And then, we can go seek advice from Mosh Zu...He'll help us think up a plan to get her back." Darcy reached her hand out to his, gently curling her fingers around his, and lightly tugged him over to Grace's bed.

They both took a seat on their auburn-haired friend's four-poster bed, sitting in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Just when the blonde-haired female thought that her words hadn't gotten through to the Irish vampirate, he sighed quietly, but began to explain.

"I met that women when I was fifteen...Her name is Robin. She had brought her fathers horse into my families stable...for us to look after for a while. Robin and her father were travelling to Dublin, to see some family members." Lorcan said quietly, his sky-blue eyes glazed over. "For the next year, I saw her around four days a week. Robin and I would talk, about anything and everything, and we soon grew to be very, very close."

Darcy did not interrupt, but listened closely. Her coffee-brown eyes stayed fixated on his mouth, as the words he spoke poured from between his lips. "Just before we turned seventeen, my mother and her mother suggested that I and Robin get married...I have to admit, I was planning on proposing to her before they suggested it..." His low voice trailed off momentarily, as if to remember everything that had happened in greater detail.

"I did ask Robin to marry me, and she had more than happily accepted, and we 'tied-the-knot' on her seventeenth birthday. But not long after, I caught pneumonia, and died...I don't remember much after that, but I guess she's mad at me for dying..." Lorcan finished off his explanation, and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh..." The blonde woman voiced lamely. Darcy didn't know what else to say, but she gently wrapped her delicate arms around his shoulders, and drew him into a tight hug. "We'll get Gracie back Lorcan, no matter what, we will...She's as tough as old boots…"

--

Robin prowled around _The Vagabond. _Long black hair curled elegantly, caressing her back and shoulders, sharp blue eyes taking in her surroundings, once more. Lady Lola would be expecting her soon, with a basic report of how her secret mission went.

She knocked lightly on the Captain's door, whilst quickly smoothing out any creases in her beautiful blood red taffeta gown. "Come in," Lola Lockwood's soft voice sounded, through the wooden door. The younger Vampire turned the gold doorknob, pushing the door open and closing it softy behind her.

"The mission went as planned, I hope?" Lola's warm brown eyes sparkled in the dim candle light, as she looked up from her maps. Robin nodded, a smirk spreading across her lips, as she sat in front of her Captain's desk.

"Yes, Captain. Miss Tempest is in one of the spare cabins. She is tied up, so there is no chance of her escaping." Robin replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you don't mind me asking, Ms Lockwood, what do you plan to do with her?" She asked, curiosity coating her gentle voice.

Lola laughed, pouring herself and Mrs Furey a glass of blood, from a wine bottle. "No, I don't mind at all! You after all, have played an important role in my plan." She brought the blood-filled glass to her lips, taking small sips of the crimson liquid. Robin was listening keenly now, frosty-blue eyes fixed onto the coffee brown orbs of her superior.

"I won't tell you now, of course. But I will do in time." Lady Lola smiled, her long sharp fangs becoming visible. Robin laughed. She could wait until Captain Lockwood decided to tell her.

--

Connor held Jasmine's small hand within his larger one. Neither one of them spoke, but instead watched the sun slowly set over the Pirate Academy. The sky was a mixture of orange, red, yellow and golden clouds.

Jasmine decided to break the on edge silence, her mesmerizing lime-green eyes watching him intensely. "Connor, I know something is upsetting you…" She started, cringing at the scathing glare he sent her way.

"Min, I don't want to talk about it." He cut her off, before she could speak again. He ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair angrily.

"Connor! Please, hear me out." She closed her eyes, continuing her speech. "Look, I know whatever it is that's bothering you; you're struggling to cope with it. Tell me, please. I won't tell another soul, Please Connor…"

"Jasmine! Just drop it!" Connor ripped his hand free from hers, standing up. "I don't want to talk about it, so just stop it!" He spat, ignoring her wounded expression as he stalked off.

Bo Yin had witnessed the argument, from her spot up in one of the palm trees. She sighed quietly, fiddling with her ebony hair. She gazed at Jasmine Peacock, cynically. She couldn't help how angry she felt, Jasmine's is Conner Tempest's girlfriend, and she should be more sensitive to his feelings. She sighed sadly, gazing at Connor's retreating figure. Her would never love her.

---

_Hey people! This is my very first VAMPIREATES fic! I will try and update every few days or ever week! Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn of The Dark Side**

**Chapter Two**

--

**Authors note: **_Thank you to those that reviewed, I'll try and update as often as I can!_

_In reply to Vampirate In Training, Connor is in love with Jasmine, Bo Yin just wishes he loves her. Also, I will be asking later on in the fic, for you guys to vote with who he should be with. I myself, think Bo Yin and Connor would make such a cute couple, and I feel sorry for Jacob. *SHOT*_

_--_

Mosh Zu rubbed his shaven head thoughtfully, his clouded eyes looked out over the rough sea, watching it churn and bubble. The angry grey clouds above swirled and multiplied, shrouding the once blue sky in darkness.

Dusk was fast approaching again, and Grace still needed rescuing. Miss Flotsam would be sounding the nightfall bell soon, and it would be time to discuss the strategy of how to get Grace back. The wind howled, and the sails flapped, caught in the wind currents destructive hands.

"Hmm…" The Guru sighed, as he heard the wood creak and groan. Then, a slash followed soon after, mostly drowned out by the sound of the stirring water. "Hello Darcy," Mosh Zu smiled warmly, as the blonde vampire climbed aboard the great galleon. Darcy flotsam flashed a smile in return, but it didn't reach her deep brown eyes.

Darcy lit the lanterns' quickly, aided by Mosh Zu, and then sounded the nightfall bell. The ship soon came to life. The Vampirates' quietly talking, as they went about their routines, polishing the cannons, fixing the rigging and repairing any damage done to the sails.

"Come, it is time to talk."The Vampirate guru said soothingly, feeling the figureheads' trepidation. "…Darcy, we will get her back." He added, gently leading her through the winding corridors, and into the Captain's cabin. Lorcan was already there, sat by the roaring fireplace.

"So…" The fair-haired lady started, drying her wet hair. "Any ideas of how we will recue Miss Tempest?" She enquired sullenly. "We have no idea what we're up against! What if they're hurting her? What if…what if…" She trailed off, panic rising up in the pit of her stomach. "What if she is already _dead_?!" She wailed, tears running down her porcelain cheeks, black mascara smudging around her eyes.

Suddenly, the Irish vampire was before her, hands gripping her shoulders, smouldering blue eyes boring into her teary brown orbs. "She is not dead, stop thinking like that Darcy. Please." He may have seemed calm, but Miss Flotsam could see the twinge of panic in his eyes.

Lorcan did not say anything else, and nor did Darcy, as Mosh Zu Kamal gestured for them to sit. "Okay, I do have a basic plan. But you both need to listen, and please do not interrupt." He sighed quietly, once again rubbing his shaven head. He continued on, "That women, she had a blackheart over her right eye, which can only mean one thing…"

Darcy gasped, "She's part of Lady Lola Lockwood's crew! I can't believe I over looked that before!" She blushed, as both Lorcan Furey and Mosh Zu's eye's bore into her."Oops…Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" She said sheepishly.

The monk nodded, getting back onto the task at hand. "As Darcy said, Robin is one of Lola's crew, which means, Grace is aboard _The Vagabond. _So, what I suggest is that we do is send a team to track the crew down, and distract the crewmembers, while the both of you find Grace and return her to _The Nocturne._" The plan was simple enough, but that did not mean that it would be an easy task. Lorcan Furey nodded, but the question on his mind still remained on spoken. Who would be in the tracker team?

--

Bo yin bounced happily across the deck of _The Tiger_. Captain Cheng Li had a special task for her. Smiling, she ran to Connor Tempest's room, not bothering to knock. "Connor Tempest! Connor--" She paused, eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh!" Her pale cheeks flushed red, as Connor turned to face her; only a thin towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Hello Bo yin…" He said awkwardly, feeling her eyes roam over his body innocently. "What can I do for you?" He enquired, feeling more comfortable now that her eyes were facing the floorboards, and not him.

"Captain wants to talk to you…" She muttered quietly, "she wants us to practice sword fighting later too." She looked up, her toffee coloured eyes focusing on his eyes, rather than his body, the crimson blush was still staining her pale cheeks.

"OK, I'll be with you in a moment…Can you close the door please?" He asked, feeling slightly amused even through his gloomy mood. Bo Yin had the ability to cheer anyone up, with her bright personality.

Bo Yin gasped, embarrassed, "Oh!" She all but slammed the door. Her almond shaped eyes widened, as she heard his laughter. It had been a while since she heard him laugh, since anyone had. Bo Yin smiled, leaning her back against the wall.

"Bo Yin!" The twelve –year-old turned her head in that the voice came from. "There you are!" Jasmine called over, walking in purposeful strides. Bo Yin said nothing, but her smile was strained. "Have you seen Connor? I haven't seen him since last night." Her bright green eyes were troubled, and her lips were set firmly into a line.

"Oh, Jasmine, he's in his room, getting dressed. I don't think Connor Tempest would want anyone to go in there yet." She said, acting bright and breezy, hoping that the older girl would listen to her. She was surprised when Jasmine Peacock stayed with her, outside his room.

The time ticked by slowly, as the two black-haired females stood in complete silence. Finally, Connor emerged from his room, clad in khaki pants and a plain black shirt. He eyed both of the females slowly, with his jade-coloured orbs. Bo Yin wasn't usually this quiet, and Jasmine would usually try to strike up some sort of conversation.

Immediately, Bo Yin brightened up, curling her small hand around three of his fingers. "Connor Tempest, it is time to report to Cheng Li!" She giggled, pulling him along before he could get a word in edgeways. Jasmine jogged to catch up with the pair, taking hold of Connor's other hand.

He sighed, wondering what Cheng Li wanted to talk to him about.

--

Grace Tempest eyes fluttered open, as bright sun rays filtered through the tiny port hole. Groggily, she rubbed her green eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sudden bright light. She noticed that she was tied to a wooden chair, the thick rope digging roughly into her wrists, making them red and sore.

"Just my luck…" She muttered dryly. Her eyes roamed around the cabin, it was almost totally bare. There was a single small bed, in the left corner; next to the bed was a small pine wood nightstand. She snorted, what use were they, if she was tied up? But then again, they'd probably expect her to bolt if she wasn't tied up.

The auburn-haired teen laughed sourly to herself. She wanted to escape, of course, but there was no way that she could out run a pack of ravenous vampires! She'd be a fool to even try! Her green eyes snapped up towards the cabin door, as it swung open. The young woman was not a vampire, as the sun would have surely damaged her eyes if she were one.

The woman had light brown hair, tied up into an elegant bun. Pure silver hair chopsticks held it in place and they twinkled in the light. Her grey eyes were cold, calculating and cruel. Her right eye was outlined by a black heart. She sauntered towards Grace, bunching her yellow ball gown in her small fists, to stop it drop dragging along the floorboards.

"You must be the Tempest brat" She commented viciously, taking Grace's face into her hand, manicured fingernails' tracing along Grace's jaw and cheek bones. "You look nothing alike your father," She chuckled, it hard a sharp edge in it, and Grace didn't like the sound.

The teen said nothing, but her lips were drawn into a grimace. What did this woman want exactly? She had to have a reason to be in the cabin with her, didn't she? Grace's mind was reeling, possible theories spinning wildly within her head.

--

Jacoby Blunt stood by Cheng Li's side, stony faced. Connor had over stepped the mark with him, and he wasn't going to get away with it. He didn't know what he was going to do, or how he was going to do it. But he would get one over on Connor, one way or another, he would.

--

_Here is chapter two! I'll start on chapter three ASAP! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter Three**

_I'm on a role! :3 I'll keep updating fast as long as I have ideas and I have many! Bwahaha_

_--_

Jasmine sat at Connor's side, avoiding looking into Jacoby's direction. His blue eyes bore into her, or to be precise, where her hand and Connor's hands were locked. She knew he would be angry; she had left him for Connor, his bestfriend. She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat, her palms becoming clammy from the sudden burst of guilt.

"Jasmine...!" Jumping abruptly, the said girl looked into the concerned eyes of her captain, startled. "Jasmine, aren't you feeling well? Or are you hard of hearing?" Cheng Li asked, both concerned and annoyed. She'd have to repeat her earlier statement if her lieutenant hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry, captain." Jasmine Peacock's apology was hollow, her body was in the room, but her mind was in an entirely different place. She felt _so _guilty. Not just because she left Jacoby for Connor, but because she knew how Bo Yin felt about him. The said girl had not forgiven her that much was clear.

The captain of _The Tiger _rolled her almond-shaped eyes, "Since you were not paying attention, Ms Peacock, I will repeat what I had said, _one more time._" She pronounced each word slowly, hoping that they'd sink into Jasmine's head.

Connor gazed at his girlfriend, from the corner of his eye. Something was wrong; he could see it in her eyes. But if she wanted to talk to him about it, she could. He would not pester her. He squeezed her small hand gently, giving her a lopsided smile.

"As I was saying, I have received word from a reliable source." She regarded Connor with her piercing eyes. "This Connor; has everything to do with you." The male Tempest twin's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Why?" He stuttered, eyes locked onto the captain's. Cheng Li stayed silent for what seemed like a long moment, as if to think of how to work her next few sentences'. Both Jasmine and Jacoby listened, intrigued.

"Connor, your sister Grace has been captured. You know about Lady Lola Lockwood and her crew and as you know, they murdered Commodore Kuo in the most brutal fashion. And I fear that they have something much worse planned for your sister." Everyone stared at her, shocked. Connor's balled fists trembled, rage clawing to take over ever fibre of his being.

"I knew it!" He hissed through clenched teeth. "I knew those Vampirates' were nothing but trouble! I begged her to leave them, because I knew something bad would happen. But no, she wouldn't listen. Those monsters brainwashed her!" Jasmine cringed at his side, as he roared his rage for all to hear.

"Connor, calm down." She whispered, gently taking hold of his lean muscled bicep. Connor shook her off, green eyes blazing.

"No. I can't calm down. This is Grace we're talking about. My _sister,_ my _bestfriend. She_ is my only living family member_._" Jasmine shook her head, taking hold of his arms, anchoring him in place. Cheng Li did not interrupt, but waited until Connor had calmed down.

"Connor, I understand that, _we_ understand that! Calm down, please. I'm sure Captain Li has some sort of rescue plan." The ebony-haired girl tried to reason with her livid boyfriend. She sighed in relief; she seemed to have gotten through to him.

Sitting down once again, Connor gazed at Cheng Li, "So, have you got a plan?" He asked, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

The captain of _The Tiger_ nodded, resting her face on her hands. "Yes." She explained the simple, but basic plan to her crew. The very same scheme Mosh Zu had thought up. "You three are the tracker team," She said, her voice hard. "Jasmine, Jacoby, you're dismissed."

Said girl frowned, confusion evident in her eyes. "Why does Connor have to stay?" She never got an answer, as her former boyfriend, gently took hold of her hand and led her out of the captain's cabin. The door slammed shut after them.

--

Grace was alone again, but she was no longer tied up. She sluggishly ambled towards the four-poster bed, sitting on the soft mattress. Unconsciously, she rubbed her raw wrists, thankful that they were no longer bound together.

Lying back on the bed, she stared up at ceiling. That mysterious woman had not revealed her name. But yet, she knew everything about Grace and Connor. Their earlier conversation replayed, over and over in the young Tempest's head.

"_What do you want from me?" Grace muttered, eyes following the beautiful woman, that wandered about her room. "What reason does Lola have to kidnap me?" Her questions fell on deaf ears._

"_Oh, we don't want anything from you." The lady paused, "But I know that Milady has something planned for you. Though, you will see what that is in time." She laughed unrepentantly, cloudy grey eyes closing, long black eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones._

_Grace growled, "If you know, then tell me." She was met with silence again, "Please, I need to know something--" The human member of Lola's crew cut her off, hands gripping her face tightly._

"_You, Brat, have no right to command me to do anything. You will listen to everything I say, or I will make sure to make your time aboard this ship hell." She hissed through pearly white teeth viciously. Letting go of Grace's face, she stepped back and untied the hostage's wrists. "You a free to wander around the cabin, food will be brought to you in an hour or two." With that said, she turned away from Grace, striding across the room, her heels tapping on the wood as she walked._

_Then, she was gone. The auburn-haired teenager heard the door lock, not that she expected anything different._

Grace fought against the tiredness, which suddenly washed over her. Forcing her eyes open, she looked out of the porthole. The sky was turning dark; the ocean was no longer blue, but a grungy dark grey. It whipped about viciously, yet the ship did not rock or tremble.

Emerald green eyes clamped shut, as Grace gave up the fight as unconsciousness took over her.

--

Johnny ran his rough fingers through his hair; Jez was still plotting against Lady Lola. If he got caught, Sidorio would be furious. And that, was not something Johnny Desperado wanted to see. "Jez, my _hermano, _you should jus' let em' get on with it."

"No Johnny, we have to put an end to her. If we let captain merge her crew with ours, we might not keep out deputy status." His waved a pale hand in front of his companions face. "One of those fancy girls might take our place," He ignored Johnny's dubious stare.

"Amigo, Captain won't take kindly to you, tryin' to kill his lady friend." The _Vaquero _muttered under his breath, placing his stetson over his eyes. "You're on your own, this time. Sorry _hermano._" His deep-brown eyes were half lidded. "I don't want to get involved with this scheme of yours."

Stukeley was about to protest. But his mouth clamped shut, as Sidorio swaggered into the cabin. "Boys, we are approaching land!" Both Johnny and Jez looked up, noticing how their captain had shaved and showered. "Tonight, will be extra special. Tonight, we feast with my beautiful Lola's crew." He smirked, his glittering gold fangs becoming perceptible.

--

"What?" The Irish vampire asked, bemused. "You can't be serious, you'll be handing him over to Sidorio on a golden platter!" He shook his head, long wisps of black hair obscuring his eyes. Mosh Zu Kamal smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lorcan, they'll merely be a distraction. Harm will not come to him, or to her. After all, _they are _his children." His smile reassured the blue-eyed vampire, and he soon sat back on his seat. Mosh Zu nodded, "I'll make sure no harm comes to his comrades too." He spoke softly, but his words were candid.

"When do we set the plan into motion?" Darcy asked, squeezing Oskar's coarse hand. He'd been so worried about Grace, too.

"We strike a week from now, at twilight." Mosh Zu answered, right away, his tone harder than stone. Oskar licked his dry lips, running free hand through his thick brown hair. His hazel eyes focused on the monk.

"Can I go too, please? I want to help get Grace back." He pleaded voice and eyes pleading. "She's my friend. I've already lost Sally and Shanti, I can't loose her too." He sighed disconsolately.

"No Oskar, you have to stay here." Mosh Zu Kamal said softly. "We do not want to put any more lives on the line, if we can help it." He lifted a hand, silencing any forthcoming protests that were sure to come.

Oskar conceded finally, "Okay, but please bring her back." He muttered, before standing up and leaving. Darcy watched him leave, her heart heavy. He'd already lost so much; they all had. All because of one selfish man.

--

Robin curtseyed, Ice-blue eyes piercing into deep grey orbs. "Good evening, Natalie." The said woman curtseyed in return, a grin curling at her plump lips. "I heard that you met Miss Tempest today, is that true?" She asked, looping her arm through Natalie's.

"Oh yes, I met that snotty brat." She huffed, "What an unpleasant child she is." She looked at her friend through the corner of her stormy-grey eyes, "Mister Furey has shown interest in her, hasn't he?"

Robin nodded and grimaced, "Yes, he has. But never mind. He'll end up all alone in the end, just like he left me and Tami." She heard her walking partner sigh, and turned her face to look at her. The brunette's face was questioning. Robin shook her head, "NO!" Her jet-black draped over her shoulders, as she shook her head again. "No, I do not love him anymore. Not at all! I just want to make him suffer," The only human crewmember aboard _The Vagabond _grinned.

"Oh good! I thought that you were going soft on us!" She threw her head back, and laughed wholeheartedly. Glancing down at her silver wrist watch, she pulled her arm free. "Oh, you'll be late for the feasting, if you spend a moment longer talking!" She gathered her grand ball gown within her hands, and curtseyed once more. "Toodle- pip!" She bid her vampire friend goodbye and took her leave.

--

Sidorio stood with his crew, _The Blood Captain _was moored by the Cliffside. Along side it, was _The Vagabond._ Lola Lockwood made her way towards the man she adored, brown eyes shining brightly in the moons light. "My Brute!"She cried, clapping her hands together. Her bow-shaped lips drew back into wide smile, her fangs becoming apparent.

Sidorio gave her a small smile in return, and took her hands in his gently. He kissed the palms of her hands gently, before turning his attention to his crew. "Go, go and ravage this cove, leave no one alive!" He laughed loudly, and the men and women of his crew jumped into action. Some hunted their prey in groups, and others chose to pursue their victim by themselves.

After the cove was left completely desolate, save for the Vampirates, Sidorio sat with Lady Lola Lockwood. Their fingers laced together, and their eyes on each other. "…Sidorio," Lola paused, smiling. "I have a surprise for you." Her smile never faltered, as his eyes widened in shock.

"A surprise for me?" He asked, and she nodded, her curly hair bobbing as she did so. "What is it?" He asked again. Lola waved a delicate finger in front of his face.

"Why, if I told you what it is, then it would not be a surprise!" She giggled, "But you'll find out in time, Sidorio!" Her deep brown eyes sparkled as she spoke. He would love her surprise, she just knew it.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter four**

_Thanks to Natalie and Katydid50 for reviewing! _

_Vampirate in Training: Spelling mistakes can be taken care of easily. Mosh Zu doesn't seem OCC to me, nor my friend._

--

Stukeley walked sluggishly along the beach, his feet leaving fresh imprints in the damp sand. The smooth waves washed over the shore, wetting the vampire's bare feet. The moons silvery rays illuminated the cliffside, and reflected in the oceans waters. He frowned. What a lonely place it was; this new lifestyle of his worlds apart from his old one.

The life of a pirate was a short but a merry one, alright. But what about after dying? What about the few that crossed? Admittedly, it was fun at first. Stukeley thought. He got to feed whenever he wanted, to drink that lovely, rich, crimson blood.

But after that, there wasn't much to it. The fun was slowly evaporating. More so than ever now, now that Lola Lockwood showed her ugly head. Sidorio's so taken by her, that he's starting to grow soft. He'll let that snot-nosed bitch do whatever she wants. So much for Sidorio being king of the Vampirates'!

But, he had a plan. Even if the joint deputy, Johnny, wouldn't help, he would bring Lola and her crew down.

"There you are!" Stukeley looked up, as his name was called abruptly. A smile flickered across his face briefly, just the person he wanted to see. "I've been looking all over for you," Turning around, he faced a beautiful woman. Her hazel eyes were wide, innocent looking. Though, this woman was far from innocent. Her right eye was outline with a jet-black heart, a mark to show what crew she was a part of. Her hair was the opposite of her captain's; it was a bright, shocking blonde.

"Marianne," Stukeley grinned, his sharp incisors peeing out from his mouth. Bowing over, he took her hand in his and kissed it, before standing. Marianne beamed. "Just the woman I wanted to see, have you got any information you wish to share?" He laughed as she smiled deviously.

"Oh, I have plenty of information, but whether or not I should share it, is another matter." Her smile never faltered, as a frown etched its way onto Jez Stukeley's face. "Oh? Did you really think I'd give you information?" She laughed at him, the sound of her laughter rung in ears.

Ice cold panic shot through his veins. Did Lola know about his plan? But even worse than that, did Sidorio know? He kept his composure, despite how shaken he felt. His voice was level as she spoke. "Yes. I did, because you were the one that wanted to take Lola down."

Her hazel eyes stared into his, all signs of her previous amusement gone. Her face gave nothing away. "I lied."

--

Grace was sat on the bed, a tray of with a plate of hot food resting on her lap. Despite being kept here against her will, the captain had seen to it that she was looked after well. The food wasn't as good as the food that was severed on _The Nocturne_ but it was still delicious.

Natalie had taken her to a new cabin, one with a bathroom. As soon as the only other human on the ship had left, Grace had taken advantage of the bathroom, and had taken a long hot shower.

Grace sat on the bed, finishing off the tray of food, pondering over all the possible reasons why she had been kidnapped. And why they were taking such good care of her. So far, she was still had not thought of any plausible motives.

Incredibly frustrated, Grace set the tray onto the end table. Dragging a brush through her long auburn hair, she did not look up when her cabin door was unlocked and opened. It was probably Natalie. The young woman finally told Grace her name.

"You must be Grace," It was a new voice, one that Grace had never heard before. Looking up, she saw that the voice belonged to a girl that was around the same age she was. "My name is Tami," She smiled, but Grace's heart raced when she saw the girl's teeth. Long, sharp fangs shone in the candle light. She was used to being around vampires, but she'd never seen or met such a young one before.

Tami noticed, "Oh no! Don't be alarmed!" She briskly sauntered over to Grace's bed, and plopped done next to her. She took Grace's warm hand within her own cold hand. "…I'm not actually meant to be here…" She broke off, closing her silvery-blue eyes. "But I wanted to meet you, for myself. Mother said I should stay away, but I'm a very curious girl…" She giggled, staring into Grace's emerald-green eyes.

Grace smiled awkwardly; she needed to keep her guard up. "Won't you get into trouble, if you're caught with me?" She muttered, as her eyes roved over Tami appearance. The teen vampire had lustrous long, black hair; her skin was whiter than snow, with a blue tint to it. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a large shirt. That was unusual, since the women of the crew all wore dresses. Tami also lacked the black love heart around her right eye. "You don't dress like the others…"

Tami snorted, "I don't like dresses and I do not want to be apart of this crew!" Shaking her head, she leaped off of the bed, and over to the porthole."I want to sail on _The Nocturne_…" Sighing, she turned back to Grace, a broad smile sweeping over her lips. "What was it like to live on aboard that ship?" Grace blinked, surprised.

"It's great…" She paused, licking her lips. "I have a friend called Darcy…She's the ships figurehead by day, the figure of fun by night…." She smiled, her guard lowering slowly. "Then there is Oskar, a donor, he's really nice and fun to talk too. And lastly, there is Lorcan Furey--" Tami cut her off, eyes wide.

"You know my father..?" She swallowed, not noticing Grace's stunned expression. "I've never met him before…"

--

Bo stood by the harbour, cradling her pet aye-aye in her arms. "Sinbad, I think it's time for tea!" She smiled, putting the aye-aye down. She looked at her wristwatch momentarily.

"Bo! Its dinnertime and the dining room is getting pretty packed." Connor called over, his hand resting on Jasmine's waist. Bo yin turned, facing the couple, her smile was strained, but only Jasmine seemed to pick up on it.

"I'm coming now, Connor!" She said, her enthusiasm just as forced as her smile. She ran over to Jasmine's side, her brown eyes boring into vivid pools of green. "Where is Jacoby? I thought he'd be joining us, after all, he's still our friend." Both Connor and Jasmine cringed and Bo frowned. "He's not coming?"

"No," Jasmine shook her head. "No, he's not joining us." She avoided looking into the swordsmith's daughters eyes.

Connor decided to change the subject, "Look, we're almost there!" He pointed, and sure enough, the dining hall was right ahead. Speeding up, he looked over his shoulder at the two girls. "Come on! We need to get some good seats."

Bo Yin quickly took off, sprinting to catch up to Connor. Pieces of her sleek black hair whipped around her face, as they came free from the elastic band that had tied it back. "Come on Jasmine Peacock!" She grinned over her shoulder, as Jasmine too started running. Bo looped her arm through Connor's, as she caught up with him.

Jasmine followed soon after, but walked by his side, her arms crossed over her chest. They walked in silence into the dinner hall, and filled their plates with delicious foods. Sitting by the balcony, the three of them ate, only talking occasionally.

"You're gone quiet, Jas." Connor pointed out, spearing a piece of lamb with his fork. Jasmine shrugged, bringing her glass of water up to her lips.

"I don't feel like talking…" She said, after draining her glass of water. She dropped back into thought, and all the feelings of guilt returned, even more so when her former boyfriend started to stare at her from across the room.

Dinner time passed by quickly, and soon Jasmine split from the group, leaving Connor and Bo Yin together. "Connor, what did Mistress Li talk to you about?" Bo asked curiously, "Connor doesn't have to tell me, though." She smiled, for once it wasn't strained.

Connor didn't talk for a moment, but then broke the silence. "My sister was captured by some Vampirates." He muttered, hearing her gasp of shock. "Jacoby, Jasmine and I are going to be the tracker team, and distract the Vampirates' aboard _The Vagabond._" He stopped walking, as he felt her warm hand take hold of his wrist.

Her warm, chocolate eyes gazed at him with so much concern that shocked him. "Connor Tempest, please be careful." She paused, "You're putting yourself into a lot of danger, you all are." She frowned.

The auburn-haired teen nodded, ruffling his companion's hair. "I know, but don't worry! We'll all come back in one piece." He said reassuringly, "Come on, time to get some kip. We have a long day ahead of us." Bo Yin smiled, and took her leave, padding over to her dormitory.

Connor sighed quietly; he wasn't sure how the mission would turn out. He wouldn't be harmed, he knew that. But both Jasmine and Jacoby could be. But he'd so everything he could to keep them safe.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter Five**

_Shadow: Connor calls Jasmine 'Jas' on the way back to the Pirate academy, after going to Lantoa. It's on page 327._

_--_

Johnny Desperado watched his amigo pace around his cabin, a scowl on his face. "_Hermano_, I warned you, didn't I?" He paid no attention to the glare that was sent his way, "But then again, she might not tell Lola 'bout your plan." He turned his attention away from Stukeley and back to his chessboard.

"Lola is hiding something, I know that much…" Stukeley muttered under his breath. We just need to figure out what." If he had been looking in the _vaquero's _direction, he would have seen his nonplussed expression.

"Wait, didn't ol' Johnny tell you before, that he wasn't gonna help?" He shook his head, running his fingers through his thick, brown, curly hair. "Because, I'm pretty sure I said no. I don't want nothin' to do with your plan…"

Stukeley was quickly before him, hands on his shoulders. "Johnny, please. I just need you to go aboard _The Vagabond_ and search the cabins. Of course, that is while her Lola Lockwood's crew is out, hunting with out crew." Jez Stukeley stared into Johnny's eyes, "That's the only part of the plan I ask you to take part in."

The _vaquero_ finally relented, once again shaking his head. "Fine," Stukeley grinned and slapped Johnny on the back. "But I mean it; I won't take part in your whacko plan after this…" The brunette sighed and turned away, focusing on his chessboard again.

--

Lorcan Furey sat under the mainsail of _The Nocturne_. The sky was pitch black; the moon was absent and so were the stars. The water gently lapped up against the great galleon, the wind was nothing but a light breeze.

"Hello Lorcan," Mosh Zu smiled, sitting down beside the Irish vampire. "I know you're worried, we all are. We just need to stay positive; we'll definitely get her back." He gently patted Lorcan's shoulder, pleased to see a smile spread across the Irish vampires face.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry." Lorcan sighed, running a hand through his long, black hair. "Though the thought that in less than four days, she'll back aboard _The Nocturne_ is comforting…"

Mosh Zu smiled warmly, nodding his head. "Yes, she'll soon be back with us.

--

"Excuse me…?" Grace gawked. She was surprised, wait, no, that's understatement. Startled, astonished, flabbergasted. That's more of an appropriate way to explain her feelings. "You must be confused…" She started, laughing hollowly.

Tami frowned, pursing her lips. "Why would I be confused?" She sat crossed-legged on the bed, staring intently into Grace's green eyes.

"Because…because he never told me about you, and he promised me that he had no more secrets to hide from me." Grace replied, her voice quivering slightly.

Tami nodded her smile back in place. "Well, I'm sure he would have told you about me, if he knew I existed." She shrugged and sighed. "But he doesn't know anything about me." Grace could see that it troubled her, and gently took Tami's hand in her own.

"You know, I'm sure he'd love you," Grace grinned. "Out of everyone on this ship, you're the only one that I feel I can trust." Tami smiled, her sullen mood lifted. "So, Tami, do you know why they're keeping me here?" Grace asked, curiosity burning brightly in her green eyes.

Tami titled her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, "you don't know?" Grace shook her head. "Ohh…" Tami started, "I shouldn't really be telling you but…."

--

Johnny's wet head broke through the oceans surface, barley making a ripple. Damp brown hair clung to his face and neck like a second skin. Coffee-brown eyes darted all around, checking his surroundings.

Seeing no one, the vampire climbed aboard the ship, only his soft breathing was audible. His skin, hair and clothes were miraculously bone dry. He stealthily made his way across the deck, and down into the lower levels of the ship.

He paused. There! Down the hall, two people were in the cabin. Their voices were clear, but their words were not. Darting down the hall cautiously, he pressed his ear against the wooden door.

"Oh god!" The first voice exclaimed, clearly distressed. The voice was familiar…But where he had heard it, he couldn't remember.

"I know," The second voiced chimed in, "I over heard them talking."

Nothing was said for a while, so Johnny pushed the door open, his eyes widening.

"Grace?"

--

"Stukeley!" Sidorio boomed, "Where is Johnny?" The captain swaggered over to Jez Stukeley.

The said man looked up, his lips covered in blood. "He's still out feasting, captain." Crimson liquid dripped down his chin, staining his tattered leather jacket. "He'll be back soon, captain." That was not entirely true. Johnny had not yet feasted, and when he would be back from his secret mission was something Stukeley didn't know.

Sidorio shrugged, "well, when he gets back, tell him I want a word with him." He grew silent for a moment, "I want to have a word with you too, when Johnny returns." He didn't sound happy, as his lips twisted into a snarl.

Stukeley stared after him, perplexed. He could only imagine what the captain wanted him and Johnny for. But running through his veins, was a sliver of alarm. Maybe Marianne _had _told Lola Lockwood of his scheme.

"Oh Stukeley, you're looking a tad bit unwell!" Her mocking voice filled his head, as she sauntered over to him. She had no time to react, as his hand clamped down on pale, delicate neck. "…Stukeley…g-get off!" She rasped, her hazel eyes narrowed, glowering at him.

His grip on her neck only tightened, "you told her, didn't you?" He hissed, through clenched teeth. Marianne clawed at his arm, her long nails leaving angry, red marks. "You're one sly cow, I'll hand you that!"

Marianne growled and ripped his hands from her neck. "What are you talking about? I haven't told her anything!" She rubbed her sore throat, snarling angrily at the male vampire. "But maybe I should, after you attacked me just a moment ago." Her voice was raspy, but the threat in her voice was evident.

With that said, she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders, and ambled away, across the damp sand of the beach.

--

Lady Lola Lockwood smiled, exposing her white teeth. "No, I cannot tell you!" She laughed, "if I did, that would spoil the surprise!" She craned her neck, looking up at captain of _The Blood Captain. _"You won't have to wait for much longer."

Sidorio nodded, one muscular arm draping over his fiancé's shoulders. "But you know I don't like surprised," He tried once again to coax her into telling him what the surprise. But she merely shook her head, long brunette ringlets spilling over her shoulders.

"You'll love it that is all I am going to say." She grinned, as he finally gave up.

--

Robin smirked; things were going better than she had ever planned. But it was too soon, she'd keep her silence for a while longer. She stood on the cliffside, watching both off the crews mingle and hunt together. She watched one person in particular, one that had unknowingly set her plan into motion.

--

"_Something bothers you, Darcy…_" The Captain's whisper was weak, as it entered the figurehead's mind. She fidgeted under his gaze.

"Yes, yes there is." She admitted quietly, sitting down on the stool that stood next to the Captain's bed. She hovered above it, as weightless as a feather. "Grace has been taken…" She shook her head, her eyes pooling with tears. She shouldn't be telling him this, not now, not when he was so weak.

"_Don't worry child, I appreciate you telling me this._" He paused, his whisper was hoarse. "_She will be okay, Darcy. She's strong, even if she doesn't notice it._" His voice faded, as his strength finally left him, and sleep finally took him in its dark hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter Six**

_Sorry for the lastness of this chapter! I've been a wee bit lazy, and busy reading. _

_--_

Grace's head shot up, at the sound of the familiar voice. Her vivid-green eyes were wide and her voice momentarily failed her. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound flowed out. Tami however, had no such problem. She bounded over to the Vampirate of _The Blood Captain_.

"What're _you _doing here?" She stood, hands on her hips, her bright eyes staring up at him. "What business do you have? Men are not allowed aboard this ship." She licked her lips, pausing. "And _who _are you!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You, lil' girl, don't give a guy enough time to reply." He averted his gaze from Tami, his eyes roving over Grace's face. "Ah, it has been a long time since ol' Johnny saw you." At this, Tami's eyes darted between the two, her lips pursed.

Grace nodded, arms crossed over her chest, "It is. But as Tami asked earlier, what _are _you doing here?" She wasted no time, cutting to the chase. Johnny shook his head, placing his stetson over his curly locks of hair.

"I have my reasons, Little Lady." He grinned, strutting towards to the two girls, and plopping down on the bed beside them. "Out of all the things I expected…you weren't one of 'em." Grace jutted out her chin defiantly, keeping her silence. "Oh, you can't still be mad at me, Gracie."

Tami's eyebrows rose, "mad about what?" Johnny said nothing, his eyes looking through the porthole, to the vast dark sea beyond. "Come on, please. One of you tell me, I don't like being left in the dark." The girl twirled her dark hair over her fingers, one of her few habits she had, when she got irritated.

Grace finally relented, refusing to look in Johnny's direction. "Yes. Yes, I'm furious. Johnny is a traitor. He said he was a bad judge of character! And boy, didn't that phrase hit the jackpot alright!" She trembled slightly from anger, "…He was doing so well too. But then Olivier put blood in his Berry tea, and Johnny gave into the hunger…" She purposely left out the fact that he'd tried to drain the blood from her own body. "And he left with Sidorio…"

Tami gasped, "Ouch! He left to join your father's crew!" She was quickly reprimanded, as Grace cuffed her upside of her head. "Ouch! Okay, note taken." Both girls were suddenly aware of a pair of eyes, burning into their heads.

"Sidorio is your _father?_"He asked, brows raised, his face set into an expression of disbelief. "Are you tryin' to pull the wool over my eyes?" His voice was full of scepticism. Tami looked toward Grace, from the corner of her eye.

Grace sighed, "Yes, fine. He is my father…" She placed her hands on her hips, "but you better not tell anyone." She may have seemed calm, but inside, ice-cold panic flooded through her veins. What if he ignored her, and told Sidorio? That could trigger all the memories of her mother, Sally to be realised. Not only that, but he would go after her and Connor.

--

"_Excuse me?_" A sharp, hiss-like sound emitted from Lady Lola Lockwood's throat. "Oh, I cannot believe it!" She downed the rest of the red liquid, which was in her wine glass. Her piercing gaze did not unnerve her companion.

"I know," The ebony-haired girl started, "but I heard everything." Swirling the liquid in her own wine glass, Robin met her captain's burning brown eyes. "What do you propose we do, Captain?" Almost languidly, she lifted the fine crystal glass to her plump bow-shaped lips.

"Nothing, for now, I want you to keep an eye on them both." She twirled her fine index finger, around a dark ringlet of hair, "report back to me if anything more emerges." A smile briefly flittered across her lips. "I know you can be trusted,"

Robin curtseyed, as she stood "I will not let you down captain." Her icy blue eyes flared with satisfaction momentarily. "If anything should come to my knowledge, I will report back to you immediately." Lola nodded, her eyes focused on the map that was rolled out upon her desk.

"Yes, yes." Lola waved her hand, "you are dismissed, Robin." The said girl strode towards the door, a smile fixed onto her pouty lips. Soon, she'd have exactly what she wanted. Power.

--

A grand galleon rose over the horizon, the skull and bones flag whipping around in the strong wind current. On board, pirates skittered about, going about their daily rituals. Connor Tempest stood in the crow's-nest, a telescope in hand.

"Connor!" A voice called out from below, sounding so much quieter. The auburn-haired teen looked down and closed his eyes, as a flash of vertigo shot through him briefly. He had conquered his fear of heights, mostly.

"What is it?" He shouted his voice hoarse. The skull and crossbones flag flapped in the strong winds, as Connor leaned against one of the ships masts.

"Captain Li has called for you, said it's important." Through the roar of the rest of the ships crew, Connor recognized the female's voice. Nodding his head, he put the telescope away, and made his way down from the crow's-nest, jumping the last few meters.

"Let's get going then," he showed his hands into his pockets, and walked ahead. His relationship with Jasmine had gotten bad, and was practically going down the drain. They argued a lot now, and when they were getting along, it didn't last.

"Connor--" Jasmine started quietly, only to be cut off. Closing her mouth, she fell into step with the auburn-haired dhampir.

"Look…Sorry, but can we talk about us later? We'll have plenty of time to talk after the meeting with the Captain." He grimaced, he was stalling, but his words did hold some truth.

"Okay…" She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, her green-eyes focused ahead. All too soon, they had both reached Cheng Li's cabin. The wooden door was ajar slightly, and inside the room, muted voiced could be heard. Both were female.

Connor reached forward, to rap on the door, but stopped as his name was mentioned. "What is your game? You have to be up to something." Cheng Li's voice was harsh; sharp.

"Oh, nothing at all, I just want to hit two birds with one stone, is all!" The mystery woman laughed heartily, seemingly unperturbed by the captain of _The Tigers _suspicious behaviour.

"How exactly does this involve Mr Tempest?" Connor's eyebrows shot up, his interest was well and truly caught now. The mystery women spoke again, her voice barley more than a whisper.

"It has everything to do with him. Sidorio will not be satisfied with one of his two children, he will want them both." Jasmine opened her mouth to speak; her eyes were wide with shock.

"I understand it all now!" She whispered sharply, "that blood thirsty vampire is your father, so he had a motive for going after Grace!" She kept her voice low, gripping Connor's bicep tightly. "That's why you've been so angry and snappy lately…" She paused, her lips pursed. "Actually, it was someone from Lola's crew that took her, so Sidorio probably has no idea where Grace is for now, but that woman in there does have a good point…" Her voice had gotten slightly louder, not loud enough for a human to hear through a door, but enough for a vampires ears to pick up on.

"Oh, it seems like we have some visitors' eavesdrop on our conversation…" Connor and Jasmine's head shot towards the door, gawking. The raven-haired girl ripped her arm away from Connor, as if skin contact with him burned. Quickly, both teens scurried to look as casual as possible, as Cheng Li opened the door.

"Afternoon Captain, you sent for us?" Connor spoke first, looking down at the captain of _The Tiger_. He ran a calloused hand through his messy hair; his other hand was shoved into his pant pocket. Jasmine stood beside him, hand behind her back, shoulders straight.

Looking between the two, Cheng Li sighed and shook her head. Beckoning the two into her cabin, she shut the door behind them. Connor noticed instantly, that the drapes had been drawn, and the only light source in the room was two candles. The twin flames flickered, giving off a light glow.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jasmine Peacock asked, blinking as her eyes attemped to adjust to the darkness of the room. She unconsciously sat further back in her chair, fists clenching in her lap.

The former deputy of _The Diablo _sat behind her desk, her head resting on her hands. "Before I say anything, Jasmine you are not to share this information with no one. Jacoby is an exception, but do not tell Bo Yin, or anyone else." Her almond-shaped eyes were blazing, and her mouth was sat into grim line. She was all too serious.

Jasmine nodded, her stomach churning. "Yes, Captain Li." She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She had a pretty good gist of what the visitor was.

The two lieutenants watched, as a woman stepped out of her veil of darkness. Jasmine gasped her wide lime-green roved over the visitor's body. "This is Robin." Cheng Li stated calmly.

Even in the dimly lit room, the young girl could see that the woman was strikingly beautiful. She could also tell she was dead, or to be more accurate, one of the _undead._

The vampire's skin was as white as fresh snow, but with a luminous blue glow. Her eyes were blue; but like that of ice. Her lips were plump, and covered in a bright red lipstick. She was dressed in loose fitting black T-shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts; her feet were bare. Jasmine couldn't make out the woman's hair, but she could easily see that it was long. It was so hard to believe that someone so beautiful, could be something so vicious…so c_ruel_.

Connor on the other hand, didn't seem to share her admiration of the vampire's beauty. His narrowed eyes never left the visitor's. "What is a vampirate doing here, especially in the daylight?" His pupils narrowed into slits, and spoke through clenched teeth.

Not at all offended by his bad manners, Robin proceeded to sit on the corner of Cheng Li's desk. "Isn't it obvious?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead crossed her long legs and continued. "I swam here the other night. You know, when it's dark?" Tipping her head to the side, she stared at Connor.

"But you need blood!" Jasmine exclaimed, her black eyebrows drawn together.

"Obviously." Robin rolled her ice-blue eyes, "I can control my hunger, so don't worry your pretty head darling." Before anyone could blink, she stood before Jasmine, her nose and lips trailing up the side of the teen's neck. Her red lips grazed lightly at her pulse, her pink tongue slivered out to taste the sweet skin. "Don't worry sweetheart, I can assure you that I will bring no harm to you, or anyone else aboard this ship…" She purred.

--

Mosh Zu sat beside the Captain's bedside, a smile lighting up his face. "You are recovering well; it won't be long until you're up on your feet again."

Through his mask, the Captain smiled. "_Yes, I believe so. I have missed the company of the crew greatly, and of course, I would like to see the Tempest twins again_." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it was a sign that he was gaining strength.

Mosh Zu Kamal nodded. "Tomorrow Darcy and Lorcan will be setting sail. They will return Grace to us; Connor on the other hand, won't come aboard _The Nocturne _until he is ready. He will have problems adjusting to the shocking discovery that his father is not Dexter Tempest."

"_Yes…But eventually, he will need comforting. He'll need Grace._" Nothing else was said, as Mosh collected up his medicines.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Dawn Of The Dark Side**

**Chapter Seven**

**--**

_Come on people! Review please, I need to know what you think. _

_--_

Jasmine trembled, the vampire's touch was cold; ice cold. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and her pulse picked up speed as she felt the woman's fangs graze the skin of her neck. Right now, Robin controlled her life. She could easily kill her if she wanted too.

The ebony-haired teen breathed out a sigh of relief, as Robin pulled back. Her glittering blue eyes danced with mirth, at Jasmine's expense. "I don't need blood everyday to survive you know." She threw her head back and laughed, sitting on the corner of Cheng Li's desk.

Connor eyed Jasmine, she was clearly shaken up, but she was masking it well. Her hands sat firmly on her lap, and only her jittery knees gave her away. Jasmine's eyes continued staring straight ahead, her jaw set defiantly.

"Robin, I'd appreciate it if you did not frighten my crewmates like that." She stared pointedly at the women, her brown eyes burning.

Sighing Robin nodded her head, crossing her legs. "Yes, yes. Back to the matter at hand, I guess…" She stared into Connor's narrowed eyes, a smile slipping onto her lips. "Your sister is on board _The Vagabond. _She is safe, for now. But I'll need a little favour, for my services…"

"I knew there would be a catch!" Cheng Li boomed, her fist coming down hard on her wooden desk. "What is it that you require, vampire?" Closing her eyes, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her spare hand, trying to keep her breathing level.

Robin's smiled did not falter, as she turned to the captain of _The Tiger._ "I request that you annihilate my captains two deputies…They're troublesome, especially Marianne." She sneered, her ice-blue eyes flashing red for a moment.

Jasmine gaped, "you want _us_ to kill _your crewmates?_" She shook her head; the shock of the woman's request shoved her fear to the far corners of her mind. "Aren't you capable of flaying them yourself?"

The woman laughed cynically. "Yes child. I could, but that would raise suspicion." She sighed, "I thought you would have picked up on that." She smirked as Jasmine blushed with embarrassment.

"We leave tonight, I will inform Jacoby and Bo Yin will be dealt with." Cheng Li didn't look up from the map she had unravelled on her desk. "We have the location of your sister, Connor. Also a few members from _The Nocturne _will also be there to help out."

After being dismissed, the two walked along the corridors quietly. Tension hung heavily in the air, it was suffocating. Jasmine couldn't stop herself, and grabbed hold of Connor's hand. "Connor, we need to talk. Stop stalling…please…" She spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

Their green eyes clashed, the silence settled over them once again, until Connor reluctantly broke it. "I know Jas…" It had been a while since he'd called her that, "Where should we begin?" He knew he'd need to explain to her, about his heritage. Not just that, but there relationship was crumbling.

Jasmine ran a hand through her thick black hair, her lips pursed. "Us. I need to know where I stand with you Connor." Closing her eyes, she breathed out a heavy sigh.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Dawn of the Dark Side**

**Chapter Eight.**

_---_

_Hello again! I haven't written much recently, I wanted to have a little break. But, I'm back now. Don't expect super fast updates; as I'll be trying to make longer chapters._

_---_

Connor led Jasmine to his spacious cabin. At the far end of the cabin, was a round, large porthole, which let strong rays of the sun through. For that, the young dhampir was greatful. After being cooped up at sanctuary, with no windows in any room, it was a relief to be back where he belongs, somewhere less claustrophobic.

Jasmine sat herself on the edge of his bed; her glassy green eyes roved the room, as her hands rested on her lap. Just like her cabin, his was sparsely decorated. Time seemed to tick by slowly, as she waited for her boyfriend to compose himself. Lately, their relationship had become strained and it was as if there was no chemistry between them any longer.

Finally, Connor sat himself down beside Jasmine. "I guess I should apologise, I have been off with you recently." At that, he heard a barely audible huff. He sighed and racked his hand through his auburn hair. "I do like you, Jas. A lot. I've just had the most devastating news of my life so far." Taking a deep breath, he summoned his iron will to continue. "As you overheard earlier, my Father is… _Sidorio". _Jasmine listened intently to the disorientated young lieutenant. "The worst of it is that the man that brought me up wasn't my biological father. I thought he was, up until I got that letter from my Mother, Sally…" He left out how he got the letter, and how his Mother had appeared. It would be too much for her to take in all at once.

"I am so sorry," the ebony-haired young woman gasped. "I can't imagine how that must feel, Connor. But I can try to understand, and listen to whatever you have to say." She said, sympathetically.

Connor felt a red-hot flash of anger, directed at her. He didn't want her pity. What did _she _know? She has parents. They aren't nocturnal bloodsuckers, like his own Father. In comparison to him, she had it all easy. But the anger soon dissolved as fast as it had come. It wasn't her fault that his life was so screwed up.

Shaking his head, he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Thank you…But as much as I would like to believe that you will at some point understand, I can't. My life is really complicated, Jas. And I have to face the facts sooner or later. I'm not like you and everyone else. For now…I think it's best if we break-up. I need time and space, just to think and clear my head." The silence took hold of two pirates' again, but this time it was free from the awkwardness it was once laced with.

"Okay, Connor. I understand. But I'll always be here for you, if you want to talk..." The young lieutenant said sincerely, as she rose to her feet. Pushing down her sunglasses that had sat on top of her head, to shied her eyes from the sun. Jasmine sauntered toward the door, leaving to prepare for their epic rescue mission.

---

"Okay! Calm down, Gracie." Johnny said, raising both of his hands in surrender. " I aint gonna say nothin'. Ol' Johnny isn't meant to be here, anyways." He shook his head in exasperation. He had known from the start that this would end badly. But his _hermano _had a way with words, so here he was. He was the missing the feast too and his hunger was _so _strong now.

"Then, what _are _you doing here, if you are 'not meant' to be here?" Tami's inquired, curiously. Her hands were set firmly across her chest, as she bent her head back to look up into the dark eyes of the tall _vaquero. _Grace too, was intrigued but she kept her silence. Her dazzling jade eyes bore into Johnny's warm brown orbs intently.

Scowling, Johnny glanced down at the teen vampire, with mild irritation. "I'm doing a favour for my _hermano_ Stukeley." The Lieutenant of _The Blood Captain _pursed his lips tightly. Grace raised her eyebrows inquisitively; she had known Stukeley for a brief time before his death. But back then, he had been known as Jez. Connor, Bart and Cate had all been close friends with him and they were distraught when he had died in the duel, aboard _The Albatross._

Tami pushed on, unperturbed by Johnny's burning eyes, which bore into her. "Well, there is certainly more to it, than what little bit of information you gave away." She ploughed on determinedly. "You have to have a solid motive, other than doing your friend a favour, for coming here." She tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor.

For a moment, the _vaquero _said nothing. The air in the room had turned tense, and Grace was sure it could be cut with a cutlass. After what seem like an eternity, the lieutenant finally relented. "Fine. But don't you lil' ladies go tellin' anyone this." He said, keeping his voice low. "My _hermano _has had a feelin' that somthin' isn't right, here, aboard _The Vagabond. _He thinks Lady Lola Lockwood is up to somthin' and it turns out he's right." He gazed pointedly at Grace, "she has a reason for havin' you here, Gracie. I don't know why or what Lady Muck is plannin' but if I were you, Gracie, I'd keep my guard up." Suddenly, his face changed. His face contorted into one of pure thirst. His eyes were black and burned with fire; his lips drew back, revealing his fangs that were lengthening fast. Grace was once more aware of the danger she was once again landed in. There was no way to escape.

Tami hissed and narrowed her astonishing azure eyes into slits. She stood protectively in front of her newfound friend, bearing her own sharp incisors'. "Get out of here, now!" She snapped, bending her knees, readying herself to attack. "Go feed your hunger elsewhere; you won't be sinking your teeth into Grace, not if I can help it." Snarling, she stared up at the elder vampire. Externally, she seemed to be handling the situation rather well. But inwardly, she was a wreck. She couldn't take on Johnny, if things did take a turn for the worse. But she would protect Grace; her only real friend.

---

The moon still hung high in the sky; its bright silver rays illuminated the cliffs and the sandy beach. The sea was calm and the waves lightly lapped against the sand, before receding again. Lady Lola looped her thin arm around her fiancées thick bicep. "I have enjoyed our outing tonight darling." She said, in her clipped English voice and beamed up at him. Sidorio towered above her, his normally angry face was peaceful and his eyes shone.

"And I did too, Lola." He smiled, his gold fangs glittering in the moons rays. They sauntered along the beach in a comfortable silence, basking in the enjoyment of each others company. Their crews' were still feasting, and loud, hoarse screams were still carried by the wind.

"Our crewmembers seem to enjoy our joint feasting; the merging of our crews will only make us stronger." Lola commented, her smile as genuine as her voice. "I do love spending time with you, darling." With her spare hand, she removed her shoes from her delicate feet, and held them in her hand. Her small feet sunk into the damp sand and the water gently washed over them.

"Soon, you'll be the Queen of the Vampirates and I your King'. The captain of _The Blood Captain_ said softly, as he turned to his equally evil lover. Scooping her up into his bulky arms, and laid a soft kiss on top of her forehead. "Dawn is only hours away, it is time to return to our ships." Lola nodded as her brute carried here towards her own ship, though it wasn't as large as his, it had its advantages.

"I presume you're lieutenants with sound the siren?" The captain of _The Vagabond_ asked, as she stood at the side of her ship. Her silky hair spiralled down her back, in tight curls, as she tiled her head upwards to gaze into Sidorio's eyes.

"Stukeley will do it. No one has seen Desperado tonight." His face twisted into one of confusion. "Something isn't right, here." The Captain had thought his other lieutenant had acted strange earlier that night, when he had interrogated him. "The pair of them are up to something." He snarled angrily, his good mood washed away along with the receding waves.

"Don't worry about it, darling." Lady Lola Lockwood whispered, wrapping her small hand around his thick wrist. "Don't let them spoil our wonderful time out. We do not have proof that they are doing anything wrong; maybe the Mexican cowboy is feasting on his own tonight?"

Sidorio nodded, finally letting the rage drain from his face. But he couldn't quite let go of that feeling that there was most definitely something going on, something bad. But he'd let it go, for his beautiful Lola. After sharing a goodnight kiss, the King of the Vampirates watched as she climbed the rope that had been left hanging down the side of her ship.

Turning, he scoped the beach, hoping to find his remaining lieutenant. "Stukeley!" He roared, as his eyes fixed onto the dark-haired man. The lieutenant jumped, visibly startled. He ambled towards his captain, not daring to make him wait.

"Yes, Captain?" He now stood beside Sidorio, but his mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Sound the siren!" The captain bellowed. "Dawn is only a few hours away. I want everyone back aboard, and fast!" He was in no mood for games, that much was evident. Stukeley nodded, scrambling aboard _The Blood Captain. _He quickly sounded the siren and waited anxiously by the mainsail. _Where are you, Johnny?! _He thought, his apprehension rising as the crewmembers' piled on board the great galleon.

---

Bo Yin pulled cutlass from its scabbard, the blade glittered in the evening sun. Cate stood before her, her epée drawn. The sun was starting to set and the two were going to fit in some practice sword lessons. Cate, Bart, Jacoby, Jasmine, Connor and Cheng Li would later set off on their rescue mission, to save Grace. Bo Yin, however, would be staying at the academy, where she would be safe from harm.

The two blades clashed and quickly separated. Bo Yin stood her ground, knees bent, her eyes sizing up her opponent. Cutlass Cate, she knew, was tough and she was smart. Bo Yin could not act recklessly; she wanted to show Cate, to show everyone, that she would make an excellent pirate. This was her chance.

Once again, the swords collided; the two pirates stood their ground. Bo Yin was well aware that Cate was going on easy on her, but that didn't make her any less determined to prove herself. She focused energy into her right arm and gave a mighty push and sent Cate back a few steps. She swiped at the deputy of _The Diablo _again, continuing to driver her back with each blow. But Cate wasn't going to let the young girl get _too _over confident and reinforced her attempts. She sent Bo Yin stumbling to the ground, with a magnificent counter attack.

Bo Yin stared at the tip of the sword, which was pointed at her heart. She knew when she was beaten. But the twelve-year-old wasn't disappointed or upset. She had done her best, and she was improving, she could feel it. The ebony-haired girl accepted Cate's hand and pulled herself up. She beamed up at the deputy, "That was fun, Cate! I nearly beat you, there." She grinned. "I think I could replace you, sometime." Her grin only widened.

Cate laughed heartily, shaking her head. "Don't get overconfident, Bo." She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Come on Bo, it's time for you to see your room at the academy."

Together, the pair padded through the academy grounds. The sky was a mixture of deep reds, vibrant pinks, fiery oranges and bright yellows, as the sun continued to set. The moon would hopefully be out tonight, to guide the Vampirate assassins' through the dark oceans. With the help of Robin, the group should have no problems at all, navigating through the shadowy waters, to where their target was moored. They were completely unaware of what was coming their way.

---

Cheng Li glanced at the map that was sprawled across her desk. It would take just under seven days to reach the set island, where they would meet up with the Vampirates from _The Nocturne. _Her dark eyes roved over the map, taking in all its detail, storing it safely in her mind. As a loud knock sounded through her cabin door, the captain of _The Tiger _tore her attention away from the map. "Come in," she called, in a loud, booming voice.

Connor stepped into the spacious cabin and closed the door behind him. "Can I talk to you, Captain Li?" He asked, seating himself on the wooden chair that was placed in front of her desk. His head was buzzing with thoughts and he needed an outlet for them.

The captain looked up, and clasped her hands together. "What is it, Connor?" She asked, a smile twisting at her lips. She rested her head on her hands gently, and her sharp eyes took in the way her lieutenant fidgeted in his seat.

Running a hand through his auburn hair, Connor bright green eyes darted across the room, distractedly. "I'm worried, Captain." He confided. "I'm worried about how we're going to pull this off. I don't trust that Robin, there is more to her than what she is letting on." He always got a deep sense of foreboding when he was around her; there was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She had a sly way of evading questions and she would clamp up if asked about her motives for wanting two of her crewmembers destroyed.

Rolling up the map that had covered her desk, Cheng Li placed it into her desk drawer. "I do understand Connor. I don't entirely trust the vampire, either. But she is the only one that can lead us directly to your sister, Grace." She stood up from behind her desk and padded over to Connor and put her small hands onto his strong shoulders. "We're doing this for Grace, for her only." She gave his shoulders a light squeeze, before giving him a brief hug. "Try not to think too much about the situation at hand." Connor nodded and drew himself up to his full height. He already felt much better, for voicing his concerns.

"Is that all you wished to speak to me about, Connor?" She asked in a soft voice, as she sat on the corner of her desk.

"Yes, Captain Li." Connor nodded, smiling.

"In that case, you're dismissed. I have some things to go over, before we leave tonight." The captain of _The Tiger _announced with a sigh. With nod and small wave, Connor darted through the cabin door and closed it behind him.

Jacoby fell into step with him and gave him a hearty punch on the shoulder. "'Sup! Bro?" A broad grin swept over his face as he shoved his hands into his khaki pant pockets.

"Nothing much to be honest." Connor answered, trying to keep the note of shock and suspicion out of his voice. He wasn't sure if Jacoby was being genuine. "You seem pretty happy, Jacoby." Maybe, just maybe the deputy of _The Tiger _had forgiven him. Connor had always felt bad for what had transpired between them.

"Oh, that's because I am happy, mate!" He beamed. "And I'm really excited too, about this mission we're gonna set off on tonight." He punched their air enthusiastically. "Man, I'm keyed up!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore, then?" The prodigy couldn't help but ask. He was curious. The pair had now reached the deck of _The Tiger_ and the sky was a masterpiece of dark blues, purples, and greys. A full, shining moon hung in the sky making everything underneath it glitter and shine like stars.

The blonde stood in quietly for a moment, seeming to consider the question before turning to face his companion. "Mad? No, I'm not mad at all." Relief washed over Connor in waves. He could finally lower his guard and go back to being friends with the deputy.

Suddenly, out of the blue a bell tolled. Crewmembers filed onto the deck as the bell continued to toll. People muttered and murmured to one another, wondering why they'd been summoned. Connor frowned, "I thought it was only a group of us going tonight." He whispered into Jacoby's ear.

The deputy of _The Tiger _nodded. "I thought so too, mate. Maybe there was a last-minute change of plans, maybe?" He shrugged casually. But what he didn't let on was that he knew exactly what was going on because he himself had planned it.

Cheng Li stomped onto the deck, her eyes blazing. "What is the meaning of this?!" She hollered. This invoked yet more hushed whispers and murmuring among the crew. "Don't make me repeat myself! Whoever set this up, step forward, now!" She barked out viciously, her narrowed eyes roving along the rows upon rows of faces below her.

A young man stepped forward, from behind the bell. He was much taller than Cheng Li though he was around her age. His ginger hair was streaked with black and his golden eyes were wide with confusion. "You didn't know about this, Captain Li?" He asked, completely nonplussed. The furious captain gave him a cold, hard stare. The young man, also known as Ember because of his hair colour, took Cheng Li's silence as a no. "Well, then….Jacoby Blunt told me to sound the bell, that is was a direct order from you, Captain." All eyes fell into the deputy in an instant.

Cheng Li face flushed red, whether from rage of shock, Connor didn't know. "Jacoby Blunt! Explain yourself!" Cheng Li growled angrily as she descended down the stairs. She came to a stop in front of her deputy, he face set into a mask of fury.

---


End file.
